Civiltà di Kardashev
La classificazione delle civiltà di Kardashev in base alla scala di Kardašëv è un metodo di valutazione delle civiltà stellari-galattiche in funzione della potenza delle loro emissioni radio (come facile metodo di rilevamento del loro livello tecnologico se misurato dalla Terra), proposta nel 1964 dall'astronomo russo Nicola KardashevLa classificazione fu presentata da Kardašëv in un congresso tenutosi nel 1964 a Byurakan, oggi in Armenia, incentrata sul programma di ascolto dallo spazio da parte della radioastronomia sovietica.. Si compone di tre tipi, basati sulla quantità di energia di cui le civiltà dispongono, secondo una progressione esponenziale. L'esistenza delle civilizzazioni descritte è del tutto ipotetica, ma questa scala è stata utilizzata come base di partenza nella ricerca del progetto SETI ed è inoltre richiamata in varie opere di fantascienza. Tipi non di Kardashev * Tipo Zero: sono civiltà, anche culturalmente evolute, con scarsissimo livello tecnologico, come quella mondiale sul Pianeta Terra prima del XIX secolo. Non hanno ancora scoperto l'energia elettrica, né inventato la radio né la televisione, utilizzano come mezzo di trasporto la trazione animale (oppure per un breve periodo la locomotiva a vapore oppure i motori a combustione interna) e come fonti di energia la legna, il carbone e altre fonti usate praticamente senza raffinazione. Non sono per nulla rilevabili a distanze interstellari tramite radiotelescopi. Sono rilevabili a distanze peri-stellari con telescopi dotati di spettroscopi, soltanto se presentano un regolare aumento dell'anidride carbonica e dell'acido solforico (contaminanti dovuti alla combustione del carbone), nell'emisfero interessato al periodo invernale. Del resto sono indistinguibili da un pianeta abitato soltanto vita vegetale e da animale (in simbiosi, commensalismo, parassitismo) da alghe azzurre, funghi o batteri. La Terra nel XXI secolo si troverebbe a uno stadio intermedio tra il Tipo Zero e il Tipo I di Kardashev (in base alle tecnologie e nozioni di comunicazione, informatiche e matematiche si avvicinerebbe al tipo I. Ma per la produzione netta di energia da fonti prevalentemente fossili si avvicinerebbe al Tipo Zero). Tipi di civiltà secondo Kardashev Tipo I di Kardashev Il Tipo I corrisponde a una civiltà in grado di utilizzare tutta l'energia disponibile sul suo pianeta d'origine (secondo i calcoli che Kardašëv aveva proposto inizialmente 4x1012 watt). Una civiltà spaziale intra-stellare, molto più avanzata della nostra, ma in grado di estrarre idrogeno da re tutta l'energia della prop e sottoporlo a (4x1036 , sarebbe pur sempre da classificare in un grado intermedio tra I e II. Tipo II di Kardashev Il Tipo II corrisponderebbe a una civiltà in grado di raccogliere tutta l'energia della stella del proprio sistema solare (4x1026 watt). Si ipotizza che sistemi stellari simili possano essere identificabili o rilevabili all'infrarosso (perché avrebbero strutture che coprono totalmente la luce loro stella madre) come ad esempio una ipotetica Sfera di Dyson o strutture simili nella forma o paragonabili nella funzione. Tipo III di Kardashev Il Tipo III corrisponderebbe a una civiltà in grado di utilizzare tutta l'energia della propria galassia (4x1036 watt) Calcolo dello classificazione di Kardashev La civiltà umana sarebbe pertanto una civiltà ancora di "Tipo 0", in quanto utilizzerebbe solo una frazione dell'energia totale disponibile sulla Terra. Carl Sagan ha definito un metodo per calcolare, a partire dai tipi iniziali, anche i decimali, per mezzo della seguente formula: K = \frac{\log_{10}{W}-6} {10} nella quale K rappresenta il livello di civiltà della scala e W i watt utilizzati. Secondo questo metodo la civiltà umana sarebbe ad un livello di 0,71. Secondo Kardašëv la Terra nel 1964 avrebbe potuto percepire la presenza di una civiltà di tipo III sotto forma di emanazioni di onde radio o di fasci laser. Nel 1965 ritenne di aver intercettato uno di questi segnali nella radiogalassia CTA 102 e la notizia venne pubblicata con grande risalto dall'agenzia Tass, ma in seguito apprese che pochi giorni prima un astronomo olandese, Maarten Schmidt aveva identificato il segnale come l'emissione di un quasar. In seguito Iosif Šklovskij, principale collaboratore di Kardašëv, giunse alla conclusione che una civiltà di tipo III non potrebbe che autoestinguersi, secondo il concetto della singolarità tecnologica. Jack Cohen e Ian StewartEvolving the Alien. The Science of Extraterrestrial Life. hanno sostenuto che se non possiamo comprendere civiltà più avanzate, non possiamo neppure ipotizzare in che modo esse si evolvano. Inoltre il progresso tecnologico umano è dipeso da una successione di scoperte, talvolta fortuite, come la scoperta della penicillina, e dalla presenza di determinate condizioni, come la presenza dei combustibili fossili, che potrebbero non essere universalmente diffuse. Le alte energie appaiono necessarie per riuscire ad accorciare le enormi distanze spaziotemporali tra le stelle (cunicoli spaziotemporali) e quindi a un rapido passaggio all'acquisizione della disponibilità di energie di livelli superiori. Estrapolazioni ipotetiche Seguendo la progressione esponenziale sono stati estrapolati ulteriori tipi di civiltà ancora più avanzate: * Tipo IV: in grado di controllare tutta l'energia di un superammasso di galassie (circa 1046 watt) * Tipo V: in grado di disporre dell'energia dell'intero universo visibile (circa 1056 watt). Una civiltà di questo livello è probabilmente ipotizzabile nell'ambito della teoria del punto Omega di Frank Tipler Civiltà ancora più avanzate sono state immaginate nella fantascienza: * Tipo VI: livello energetico di più universi (1066 watt), con la possibilità di alterare le leggi della fisica su ciascuno degli universi multipli. * Tipo VII: divinità con capacità di creare universi a volontà e di utilizzarli tutti come fonti energetiche (un esempio è dato nel racconto di fantascienza L'ultima domanda di Isaac Asimov). * Tipo VIII: divinità superiore capace di creare universi a proprio piacimento, ma che attinge energia da fonti non-cosmiche. * Tipo IX: divinità estremamente superiore capace di creare oggetti non-cosmici che utilizza come fonte primaria di energia. * Tipo X: esseri che hanno raggiunto una capacità tecnologica tale d'aver abbandonato il mondo cosmico come lo conosciamo per continuare a vivere ed evolversi in "universi" non-cosmici creati da loro stessi, al di fuori delle nostre leggi fisiche e quantistiche, ipoteticamente parlando questi esseri possono essere realmente considerati degli Dei nel senso stretto della parola. Estrapolando in base al tasso di crescita attuale del consumo energetico planetario, secondo Michio Kaku, fisico teorico statunitense, l'umanità potrebbe raggiungere una civiltà di tipo I intorno al 2200, di tipo II intorno al 5200 e di tipo III intorno al 7800; probabilmente tutti gli altri stadi possono essere raggiunti solo dopo milioni di anni e con la collaborazione di altre civiltà aliene, oppure possono non essere raggiunte a causa della Singolarità tecnologica o di semplici eventi naturali. La teoria di Kardašëv può essere collegata ad altre teorie sociali, come quella proposta da Leslie White nel suo libro The Evolution of Culture. The Development of Civilization to the Fall of Rome, del 1959, che si propone di spiegare tutta la storia dell'umanità sulla base dello sviluppo della tecnologia. White riteneva infatti che i progressi tecnologici determinerebbero l'organizzazione sociale, seguendo le idee dell'etnologo e antropologo statunitense dell'Ottocento Lewis Henry Morgan, e proponeva come misura del livello di avanzamento di una società quella del suo consumo energetico, proponendo cinque stadi: quello dell'energia muscolare personale, dell'utilizzo di animali domestici, con il passaggio all'agricoltura della biomassa, delle energie fossili e infine dell'energia nucleare. La teoria di White si traduce nella formula P = E x T (dove P'' sta per progresso, ''E per energia consumata e T'' un coefficiente determinato in base all'efficacia delle tecniche che utilizzano questa energia. KIC 8462852 Nell'ottobre 2015 sono stati presentati dati di osservazioni di variazione di luminosità della stella KIC 8462852 nella costellazione del Cigno, tali variazioni risultanti da osservazioni effettuate col telescopio spaziale Kepler, corrispondono come andamento a quanto potrebbe essere osservabile nel caso di un sistema solare sfruttato da una civiltà di Tipo II.Anomalia astronomica fa pensare a una civiltà aliena avanzata Esempi delle civiltà secondo la scala di Kardašëv in opere di fantascienza * Tipo I ** Arthur C. Clarke, ''3001: Odissea finale ** Arthur C. Clarke, Le fontane del Paradiso ** Kim Stanley Robinson, Trilogia di Marte ** Jerry Pournelle, serie CoDominium. * Tipo II ** Larry Niven, I burattinai ** la Federazione dei Pianeti Uniti in Star Trek ** gli Antichi prima della loro ascensione in Stargate ** Frank Herbert, Ciclo di Dune * Tipo III ** Iain Banks, Ciclo della Cultura ** Isaac Asimov, Ciclo della fondazione ** David Brin, Ciclo delle cinque galassie ** George Lucas, Guerre stellari * Tipi IV e V ** Stephen Baxter, Sequenza Xelee ** Isaac Asimov, Neanche gli dei ** Il continuum Q in Star Trek ** Gli Antichi di Stargate dopo la loro ascensione (Stargate). Note Riferimenti * [http://www.aeiveos.com/~bradbury/ETI/Authors/Kardashev-NS/ToIbEC.html Kardashev, N. S. Transmission of Information by Extraterrestrial Civilizations], Soviet Astronomy, 8, 217 (1964) * * Energy Consumption of Europe * Wind Powering America * Clean Energy for Planetary Survival: International Development Research Centre * LBL Scientists Research Global Warming * E³ Handbook '' * ''Clarke H2 energy systems * * Types Of Civilizations A Look Into A Human Perspective * * Key World Energy Statistics * Shkadov Thruster '' * ''Technological Spiral (visione alternativa dello sviluppo delle civiltà) * Collegamenti esterni * Le civiltà di Kardashev * http://longfuture.inno.bme.hu/long_futures_article1.pdf * Detectability of Extraterrestrial Technological Activities'' '' * Energia e cultura * Animazione flash sulle civiltà * Fonti * Categoria:Sviluppi nell'energetica